MySims Hit
MySims Hit & Run is a new game in the MySims series. It is for the Wii and Woo. No difference is between the two. Playable Characters *You (Levels 1&7) *Buddy (Levels 2&6) *Poppy (Level 3) *Violet (Level 4) *Gino (Level 5) Character Outfits Level 1 (You) *Normal *Pajamas *Super Hero *Agent Level 2 (Buddy) *Normal *Sketch Artist *Messenger *Pilot Level 3 (Poppy) *Normal *Green Dress *Hip Hop *Cowgirl Level 4 (Violet) *Normal *Police Officer *Teacher *Scientist Level 5 (Gino) *Normal *Ninja *Fire Chief *Baseball Level 6 (Buddy) *Normal *Soccer *Dolphin *Swimmer Level 7 (You) *Normal *Donut *Angel *Evil Vehicles Here is the list of Vehicles. Level 1 *Your Car (Driven by You) *Diamond Beatle *Bacon Truck (Driven by Patrick) *Ice Cream Truck (Driven by Roxie) *MorcuCorp Surveillance Van *Makoto Robot Car (Driven by Makoto) Level 2 *Luggage Truck (Driven by Buddy) *Crown Car *Snow Plow (Driven by Preston) *Fire Truck (Driven by Ginny) *Limo *Red Brick Car (Driven by Terry) Level 3 *Flower Power (Driven by Poppy) *Microphone Kart *School Bus (Driven by Barney) *Nerd Car (Driven by Brendan) *Donut Truck *Crystal Ball Car (Driven by Zoe with Iggy in the back seat) Level 4 *Spider Van (Driven by Violet) *Open Wheel Race Car *Tractor (Driven by Rusty) *Curator (Driven by Vincent) *Clown Car *Kremlin (Driven by Jenny) Level 5 *Pizza Van (Driven by Gino) *Spy Car *Car Built by Stephen (Driven by Stephen) *Police Car (Driven by Ewan) *Cola Truck *Hover Car (Driven by Dr. F) Level 6 *Guillermo (Driven by Buddy) *Plane Car *MorcuCorp Villian Car (Driven by Yuki) *Chase Sedan (Driven by Brandi) *Armored Truck *Bandit (Driven by Derek) Level 7 *Your Car 2 (Driven by You) *Building Block Car *Sarcophagus (Driven by Mel) *Turntable Car (Driven by DJ Candy) *Hearse *Chaz’s Limo (Driven by Tim with Chaz in the back seat) Key *Main Car *Car you win for completing the 3 races *Buy from the person who drives it *Buy from Ol'Gabby *Buy from Ol'Gabby *Car you win from completing the Bonus Mission Dialogue Here is the dialouge for the game, along with where the races are and all the locations that might be important to plot. Opening Movie Fly Cameras appear in a red glowing light. They travel down and start videotaping an apartment building. YOU are standing in front of the front door. You knock. Buddy answers. Buddy Can I help you? You: Yes, I’m moving in. Buddy: Oh, come on in, pal! Fly cameras move and show citizens of your town. Buddy: Here you go. You: Thank you! And your name? Violet: Buddy. Buddy the doorman. I live here to with Poppy and Violet Nightshade. You? You: . I can’t believe I’m here at . Oh, look a fly. You swat the fly and step on it on the ground. Level 1, Intro Movie Buddy has left. You are looking at coins from the giant fly camera. Chaz: *on TV* Hey everyone! It’s me, the awesome Chaz! I’m here endorsing a new soda. It’s not poisonous and it’s completely out of this world good! Announcer: As far as we know. Chaz: The new Lemon Coke is made from the finest. Plus, it has a secret ingredient that will literally knock your socks off. Try, knew and improved, LEMON COKE! You: Wow, that sounds good! Let me go find that! Level 1, Tutorial Mission Violet talks to You. Violet: Hi, I’m Violet. You: . Violet: Listen, I hate to do this, I know your busy, but my sister and I ordered pizza and I was wondering if you would pick it up. You: Sure, where? Violet: At Gino’s Pizzeria. You’ll find it easily. Poppy: Sis, our favorite show is on Violet: Okay, just wait for me. *to You* Can you handle it? You: It’s fine. You drive to Gino’s Pizzaria and talk to Gino. Gino: Hello New customer! You: I’m picking up a pie order. And can you give me some Lemon Coke? Gino: Sure thing! Come back anytime! You pick up the pizza and the Lemon Coke. Level 1, Mission 1 Poppy is standing in front of the apartments Poppy: Hi, you're , right? I'm Poppy. Say, can you do me a favor? You: Sure. Poppy: Great. A customer want's me to deliver flowers to this girl before she get's home. And I don't have my car available so, can you drop it off before she get's there? You: I guess You drive a little toward "DJ Candy's House" but when you pass Gino's Pizzeria, she appears and you must race against her. Beat her then drop off the flowers. Level 1, Mission 2 Buddy is inside the apartments Buddy: Hey pal! Listen, my friend Roy lives next door. And he looked a little mad. Can you go talk to him? I can't leave my post. You: Sure. Wow, a lot of people need help today. You walk over to Roy's house next to the Apartments. Roy: I can't find any of my video games! How am I suppose to combo? You: Wait a minute, I saw video games lying out in the streets. If those are yours, I'll go get them. Roy: Yes please! You drive around picking up two video games. You stop by Iggy. You: Um....what you are sucking on is a video game and the guy that owns it wants it back. Iggy: NOW what will I use as a toothbrush? You drive along picking up the rest of the video games. You then talk to Roy. You: Look, Roy, I found your missing stuff! Roy: Oh, thanks! Wow, newbies are helpful. Level 1, Mission 3 Talk to Buddy Buddy: Pal, you're late for your first day of work! And isn't it your work place valuation with Mr. Winthrop? You: Oh no! ....Wait, how do you know? Buddy: Your place is way more exciting then mine...... You: I wonder who I can ask for help.... Buddy: Beebee, his girlfriend, might know where she is. She usually eats at The Chaz Burger. Maybe you can get their before he get's there. You drive to The Chaz Burger Beebee: Hi! You're our new worker at the plant, right? You: Yes, no time! Where can I find your boyfriend? Beebee: He's at Gino's Pizzaria. He said that he wants to be as far away from me as possible so our hearts will meet at the plant. He's so cute! You: I'm gonna need a lot of power to destory his car....I wonder if that guy over their will let me by his truck. You talk to Patrick You: Hey, I'm . I'm wondering if I can buy your truck. Patrick: Sure thing, sport! Just meet my price and it's all yours. You buy the truck for 100 coins. You drive to the Pizzaria and destory Preston's car Preston: My Plow! Now what will I use to get rid of nature? You: That will give me enough time to get to the plant and organize. Level 1, Mission 4 Drive to the Winthrop Water Plant, enter your work station, and talk to Stephen. Stephen: Welcome ! I'm Stephen! The first thing to do as your job is to destroy our old power sources. You: Sure thing, boss. Stephen: I'm not your boss, actually. Preston Winthrop is your boss. I'm just an assistant along with Beebee. You go around the main room of the plant destroying power sources. After, you return to your work place. Stephen: Good job, ! Preston: *over loud speaker* My Dumb workers, return to your annoying families! You: That was quick. Stephen: You showed up late. After the mission, you drive home and sit on the couch. Level 1, Movie You are sitting on the couch drinking Lemon Coke. Luis: *on TV* .....And then it died. In other news, the citizens are outraged over the appearance of various fly cameras throughout the town. We go now live to Mayor Marshall who is giving a press conference in front of an angry mob. Rosalyn: THESE FLY CAMERAS ARE AN OUTRAGE! Spying on me while I'm going to the bathroom, getting dressed, and even while I'm doing paperwork! I think I speak for everyone while I say: WHERE IS THE FOOTAGE? Luis: And, in other unexplained news, strange Black Vans have been appearing all over town. You: *looks out window* Oh man, that black van is spying on me. Better drink fast and get on the road to follow it. Level 1, Mission 5 You get in your vehicle and follow the black van. Once going through the Water Bottle Plant, you appear on foot. You: So, it's my boss spying on us? Well, what do you know! I guess I'm going to have to spy on my own. But I need to tell someone....that flower girl from the apartments. I believe I saw her at the grocery store. Level 1, Mission 6 You drive to the grocery store and talk to Poppy. You: Poppy, my boss is the one behind the fly cameras and black vans! We have to follow HIM! Poppy: Not right now! A violent video game has hit the streets. And we need to get rid of it before it dramatizes little kids. You: That sounds a little extreme, don't you think? Poppy: And there for it should be destoryed! You: I guess. You and Poppy follow the Call of War video game truck and hit in to it to gain a package. You collect 11. Then you drive back to the apartments where you talk to Poppy again. Poppy: Why can't kids play games about sharing? You: Well, kids seem to like violent simulation games. But I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go spy on my boss. Poppy: Okay! Have fun! Level 1, Mission 7 You drive to the entrance of the Winthrop Water Plant. You talk to Stephen. Stephen: , you look stressed. You: Mr. Winthrop.....Black Vans......Fly Cameras.....Violent Video games! Stephen: Woah, I'll go talk to Mr. Winthrop. You: NO I CAN'T HAVE YOU DO THAT! *to self* Oh no, he's going to tell Mr. Winthrop! I rather face him myself. Can't believe I'm racing a guy who built his own car. You race Stephen to Mr. Winthrop's Mansion. When you win, you talk to Preston. You: Preston Winthrop, I know you are guilty! Preston: Fine, I admit it. I shaved Shirley's hair. She got hair in my water bottles when she first started working at the-- You: No, you're spying on with those fly cameras and black vans Preston: Black vans? Aren't they associated with MorcuCorp Pizza? You: WHAT? They are only PIZZA VANS? Preston: Beebee, release your vampire bunnies. And if this baboon is a member of our plant, tell Stephen to fire him at once. You: Oh..... Level 1, Bonus Mission You drive to the Library and talk to Makoto. Makoto: HELLO. I AM MAKOTO. CAN I ASK FOR SOME HELP? You: Sure. Can I borrow you car in return? Makoto: SURE. THESE MEAN GIRLS WERE CRITICIZING ME FOR THE WAY I TALK. REQUEST FOR HELP TO DESTORY THEIR CAR? You: Definitely. Mean girls don't deserve cars. Drive to the School and destory Brandi's vehicle. Drive back to the Library. Makoto: THANK YOU. GIVE ME A CELLULAR CALL AND I'LL COME WITH MY MOBILE VEHICLE Level 1 Races Lyndsay is in the Poor District for Race 1. Summer is in the Rich District for Race 2. Travis is in front of the School for Race 3. Level 1 Locations *Sim Apartments *Gino's Pizzaria *Roxie's Ice Cream Parlor *DJ Candy's House *School *2 Chaz Burger Restaurants *Rich District with Winthrop Mansion *Winthrop Water Plant *Poor District with Library *Bridge *Gas Station *Cementary *Roy's House Level 2, Mission 1 You are Buddy and you are in the park and you talk to Spencer Buddy: I need to get the new Call of War game, pal! Spencer: You better hurry! Brendan is guarding the remaining games for his life! And when he comes after you, it's over with, Buddy, OVER WITH! Drive to Vic's Arcade. Before that, you will have to avoid Brendan in his car. Then arrive at the Arcade and talk to Roy Roy: Too late, wannabes! I got the last game! 50% off. Some flower girl destroyed the rest Buddy: Oh, there goes my chances, pal. Level 2, Mission 2 You drive to the Antique store and talk to Stephen Buddy: How am I going to get the game now? Stephen: Why video games? Hot rods are all the rage now. That piece of junk isn't gonna get you anything. Build your own car like mine. Buddy: I see. But where would I get the parts? Stephen: I'm sure you'll find some people with illegal parts in their hands. Buddy: Wait....Illegal parts? As in.....NOT LEGAL? Stephen: Yep. Buddy: .....Okay then. You drive to the Sushi bar and talk to Barney. Buddy: Can I borrow some parts? Barney: Here you go. Always willing to lend a hand You enter the Sushi Bar and talk to Hisao Buddy: Do you have some cool paints that I can use on my car? Hisao: These paints contain lots of lead. Don't put it in your mouth. Buddy: Of course..... You drive to the Town Hall and talk to Derek. Buddy: Do you have an engine, pal? Derek: Here you go dude. Now be careful...oh, what do I care? You drive to the Police Station and talk to Ewan. Buddy: Awesome! Now I have everything I need. Ewan: For what? Buddy: Hehehe, Officer Ewan. Nothing, just, nothing. Ewan: Hmm... Get in your vehicle and avoid Ewan. Buddy: I fought the law and I won. I feel a little bad..... Level 2, Mission 3 You talk to Jenny at the Movie Theatre. Buddy: It seems I don't know how to build a car. I guess I'll continue looking for Call of War. Jenny, do you know if the game "Call of War" is anywhere? Jenny: Yes, I can't talk now. I have to go to the computer and write a review on the Starcrusier movie before Brendan. You ride with Jenny in her Kremlin and race Brendan to the Java Shop. You win and then you talk to Jenny Jenny: Sorry Buddy, but Dr. F bought the rest of the Call of War games. He just posted on my news group. Buddy: Dawww..... Level 2, Mission 4 Drive to the Stadium and talk to Dr. F. Buddy: I gotta play Call of War, Dr. F. Can you give me one? Dr. F: No can do, my bellhop doorman person friend. I need the violence from these video games for my invention. Buddy: What invention? Dr. F: It's called the F-sourous, a dinosaur robot formed from a truck and various other items such as a radio, a satellite, and a blender. But unfortunately, I have none of those three items. That's where you come in. Buddy: Why should I help you? Dr. F: The F-sourous will have the violence needed to fulfill the need for your game. Buddy: Cool. Now who would sell a radio? That guy who sells Summer her pompoms might. He has a bunch of goodies. Follow a Black Van to the Antique store. You'll see Derek drive through. Talk to Ewan. Buddy: What's going on, Officer? Ewan: The Antique shop was robbed of radios. The pompoms are okay, but the radios are gone. Buddy: Now how am I gonna find a radio? Ewan: These tire tracks by the scene of the crime COULD be a clue. But who's to say? Buddy drives to the tip of the highway to find Derek Buddy: Pal, I need that radio. Derek: No way, I'm using it to get chicks. Oh yeah! Buddy: The last time I checked, girls like hot rods, not radios. Why don't we race for the radio so you can show off your hot rod to the ladies? Derek: Definitely! You race Derek and win. You collect the radio. Buddy: Now, where can I find a satellite....maybe someone poor may have it... Level 2, Mission 5 Rusty is in front of The Chaz Burger. You talk to him. Buddy: Hey there, Rusty Rusty: Hey. Buddy: You look like you would have a satellite. Can I borrow it, pal? Rusty: Sure, if you help with gathering meat for the Chaz Burger. Buddy: What kind of meat? Rusty: ROAD KILL! You go around town collecting Road Kill. Then you drive back to The Chaz Burger where you have to avoid Poppy. Rusty: Now to deliver the meat to the Chaz Burger staff. I hope they like steak dogs, cus I do. Poppy: Give back those poor animals! They should be buried in the animal cemetery. Avoid Poppy then drive back to The Chaz Burger and collect the satellite. Level 2, Mission 6 Drive to the Stadium and talk to Dr. F. Dr. F: My dear boy, good job finding a radio, satellite, and.....where's the blender? Buddy: Oh, I forgot. Dr. F: You expect me to make a robot dinosaur without a blender? Why not just make a flux-capasetur without a paper clip. Buddy: Sorry, pal. Now where can I find a blender? Alexa might have one. Drive to the Lexington Research Center and talk to Alexa. Buddy: Alexa, do you have a blender? Alexa: Not now, Buddy. My primate subjects have escaped. Buddy: Primates? Aren't those.... Alexa: Monkeys? Yes. Buddy: I was going to say prisoners, but okay. Alexa: That's prison-mate not primate. Anyways, can you catch them for me? That would make me so grateful. Buddy: Sure, but I'm gonna need a bigger car.....maybe Mr. Winthrop has something. Walk over to Mr. Winthrop. Buddy: Um...Mr. Winthrop....sir? Preston: Yes? Would you like to buy a car? Buddy: Sure, pal! Preston: Don't call me pal. Buddy: Sorry, sir. You buy the Snow Plow for 150 coins. You then drive around collecting monkeys. After getting all monkeys, go back to Alexa. Alexa: Thanks Buddy! Now, to put electrodes in the primate brain. You collect the blender Level 2, Mission 7 You drive to the stadium and talk to Dr. F. Buddy: Here's the last item. Now can we play with the death machine? Dr. F: Yes......is a word I'd love to say, but there is too many sims using cellphones and the interference could cause......DEATH TO MAN KIND. Buddy: AAAAAH! Pal, that's scary. Dr. F: You bet it is, MUAHAHAHAHA! GO DESTROY THE CELL PHONE CARS, BUDDY! Destroy 4 cell phone cars and drive back to the stadium and talk to Dr. F. Dr. F: Very nice job, my destructive associate. Buddy: I feel bad. Dr. F: Don't. Now you get to have the time of your life playing with a robot dinosaur. Buddy: Hooray, pal! Level 2, Movie Buddy drives in and looks at the giant F-sourous. Buddy: Wow, the F-sourous is like some robot/dinosaur....I never would have guessed, pal! The giant dinosaur comes alive and stares at Buddy. Buddy: Oh no.... Buddy drives out of the stadium as the F-sourous attacks with tail whacks and fire breath. Buddy is safe outside. Buddy: Yes! Safe and sound! Then, a U.F.O. hovers over Buddy. And red light and smoke appear, covering Buddy and the car. The smoke and light go away and all we see is his car. No Buddy. Level 2, Bonus Mission You drive to Terry's Toy Shop and talk to Terry. Buddy: Hi, Mister Toy guy. Terry: Hello Buddy. Listen, sims have played with toys when they were young, right? Buddy: Yes. Terry: You think if you ask around, you can gather up some toys? Buddy: Sure, I guess. You drive to Hisao's sushi bar and talk to Jimmy. Buddy: Jimmy, do you have some old toys you can donate to Terry's shop? Jimmy: Sure. Toys use to keep my mind off of my fish allegy. Gather the toys and go inside the Sushi Bar. Talk to Shirley. Buddy: Shirley, sorry to interrupt you while you are eating, but do you have any toys that Derek use to play with? Shirley: Sure thing, hon. Derek doesn't play with toys anymore. Many of his toys were uh.....blown up. Buddy: Poor him. Shirley: Don't worry. He was the one who blew them up. Collect the toys and drive to The Chaz Burger. Talk to Patrick in his Chaz Burger uniform. Buddy: Patrick, can you give me some toys exclusive to The Chaz Burger? Patrick: Want some fries with that, sport? Collect the toys and drive back to the Toy Shop. Terry: Thanks Buddy. Hopefully this will boost business. Now, at anytime you need a ride, call my cell phone and I'll come in my cute little car. Buddy: Awesome! Thanks! Level 2 Races Lyndsay is in Downtown for Race 1. Summer is in front of the Court House for Race 2. Travis is in front of the Town Hall for Race 3. Level 2 Locations *Central Park *Fountain *Hospital *Museum *Court House *Town Hall *Lexington Research Center *Java Workshop *2 Chaz Burgers *Hisao's Sushi Bar *The Hideout *Car Wash *Junction and Trains *Antique Shop *DMV *Vic's Arcade *Terry's Toy Shop *Highway *Broken Train Station *Movie Theater. *Giant Column *Police Station *Building of Sticks *Stadium Level 3, Mission 1 You as Poppy walk into Jenny's comic store and talk to Jenny Poppy: Jenny, my doorman is missing! Have you seen him? Jenny: Can't talk now. I must get the latest Starcruiser comic. It's the controversial issue at which the main characters kiss. Race Brendan to the book store and grab the comic. Poppy: Now can you tell me if you seen my doorman? Jenny: Soon. I just have to get this comic into a bag before it becomes near-mint. You race back to the Comic Book Store. Jenny: I believe I saw your doorman at Ruthie's Cookie Shop right over there. Poppy: Thanks Jenny. Level 3, Mission 2 You drive to Ruthie's Cookie Shop and talk to Ruthie. Poppy:Ruthie,has Buddy been here? Ruthie:I haven't seen him,but would you like a Super Power Cookie,they're very tasty. Poppy:Buddy's disappeared,you have to help me find him. Ruthie:He could be at Bob E. Badger's,he likes their pizza. You drive to Bob E. Badger's and see Ruthie again. Poppy:Ruthie,what are you doing here? Ruthie:Poppy,nice to see you.Hey,is that a new outfit? Poppy:No,I've been wearing this outfit for years,now where's Buddy? Ruthie:*sigh* I think he's at T.O.B.O.R.'s Diner. You drive to T.O.B.O.R.'s Diner and see Ruthie again. Ruthie:Hey,Poppy,nice to see you here. Poppy:Quit following me around! Ruthie:Buddy could me at MySims Sign.Do you want a cookie? You drive to the MySims Sign and see Ruthie again. Ruthie:Hey,Poppy,your hair looks great! Poppy:Ruthie,have you seen Buddy or not?! Ruthie:Poppy,do want to come to my shop later? Poppy:This is not a good time. Ruthie:It's never a good time! Poppy:He always hangs out at Gino's Pizzaria,maybe Gino has seen him. Level 3,Misson 3 You drive to the Chaz Burger by the Comic Shop and talk to Gino. Gino:This is terrible,Rusty's delivering Road Kill to all the Chaz Burgers which are cheaper than my Pizza Dogs. You and Gino follow Rusty and hit his car and get 15 pieces of Road Kill. Poppy:*laugh* That was kinda fun,but Buddy's still missing and I'm no closer to finding him. Gino:Why don't you ask Dr. F. at the observatory,he seems to know everything except why he complained that Pizza Rods tasted like lake water. You and Gino go to the observatory,go in,and talk to Dr. F. Poppy:Dr.F.,Dr. F,my doorman,Buddy,is missing,have you seen him? Dr. F:Well,he helped me make a robot dinosaur,and then he disappeared in a bright light. Poppy:Woah! I think I need to talk to someone more wise and learned. Level 3,Mission 4 You go outside the observatory and talk to Terry. Poppy:Terry,can you help me find Buddy? He's missing. Terry:I'm just a guy who works at a toy store,but I saw his red messenger hat fall out of that black car. Poppy:Wow,Terry,what a great clue,you should be a detective. Terry:I think my first tooth grew back,that's why I had to punch that kid. Poppy:*to self* I think I need something big to take down that car,like the school bus. You go to Barney and talk to him. Poppy:Barney,I know I'm a little young to ask you this,but... Barney:I don't have any more fried fish,I ate them all. Poppy:But do you think I can use your school bus? Barney:Oh,of course you can,Poppy. You buy the Bus for 300 coins and get Buddy's red messenger hat and destroy the first black sedan. You drive to the Sparky Theater and destroy the second black sedan. You drive to T.O.B.O.R.'s Diner and destroy the last black sedan. Poppy:It's empty,what's going here? Level 3,Mission 5 You drive to Mr. Winthrop's Casino and talk to Officer Ewan Poppy:Excuse me,Officer Ewan,can you help?I gotta find my doorman. Ewan:Sorry,Poppy,I;m trying to collect evidence from the jailbirds,we're doing the 3 strikes law. Poppy:How many strikes do you have so far? Ewan:None,it's because I'm a very bad cop,now if you need to go undercover,you need a disguise. Poppy:You mean like an pirate's hat? Ewan:We can't offord diguises like that,you need something like a Halloween costume. Poppy:Okay,I'll change. You go to the Comic Shop or Observatory and change to the Hip Hop outfit than Follow the criminals and collect the evidence. Ewan:Strike One:Jeans;Strike Two:Litter;Strike Three:Graffiti Poppy:Now where's Buddy? Ewan:He could be at the Docks. Level 3,Mission 6 You drive to Barney's Shop at the docks and talk to Him. Poppy:Ewan said that there's strange stuff going on here.Have you noticed anything,like Black Sedans,guys with dark glasses? Barney:I think I did or maybe I didn't,do me a favor and I might tell you. Poppy:What favor? Barney:Can you send fish to all the restaurants? Poppy:Those poor fish,I mean sure. You drive around the city collecting the fish Poppy:Now Barney can tell me what he knows. Level 3,Mission 7 You return to Barney's Shop and talk to him. Barney:Thanks for the fish also,I saw your doorman. Poppy:You did,where? Barney:He was in a long black limo. You destroy the limo and returned to the shop and talk to Barney Poppy:Oh,no,I destroyed the limo and Buddy's dead Barney:No,he isn't he got out boarded the S.S. MySim. You board the S.S. MySim and find Buddy. Poppy:Buddy,I found you. Buddy:*gibberish* Poppy:Buddy,snap out of it,how old are you? Buddy:*gibberish* Poppy:Come on,Buddy what do you like? Buddy:*gibberish* Poppy:*to self* I don't what I should do next,all I can do is take him back to the Sim Apartments. Level 3,Bonus Mission You drive to Bob E. Badgers and talk to Zoe. Poppy:Zoe,Buddy's missing! Zoe:Buddy's gone? What a tragedy! To get your mind off the search,can you run some errands for me! Poppy:But Buddy's only missing. Zoe:I can't help you with that,but you can help with Iggy's laundry. You ride with Zoe and Iggy and drive to the "Right Cleaner" laundromat and get Iggy's laundry. Zoe:Iggy likes his clothes nice and clean. Poppy:Zoe,I need to get back to my search. Zoe:Maybe these flowers will change your mind. Poppy:*sigh* Alright. You drive to the Chaz Burger the Comic Shop and talk to Patrick in his Chaz Burger uniform. Poppy:I need Zoe's dinner. Patrick:Would you like the Super Burger. Poppy:*scoffs* I'm a vegetarian. Partrick:Never mind. You get the food. Poppy:Zoe,I can't help you anymore,I need to search for Buddy. Zoe:Poppy,I understand that you need to find your doorman,I promise this next stop will be the last. You drive to Mr. Winthrop's Casino and talk to Alexa. Poppy:Alexa,I need Zoe's personal items. Alexa:Oh,Poppy,here's Zoe's Anti-Fungal Cream. Poppy:Ew. You get the Anti-Fungal Cream and drive to Ruthie's Cookie Shop. Zoe:Now we have Iggy's clothes,dinner,and personal items,now if you can his cookies... Poppy:This is ridiculous,I can't keep running errands for you,I gotta find Buddy. Zoe:Well,If you want join the searc party,give me a call. Level 3 Races Lyndsay is at the docks for Race 1 Summer is at the Gas Station for Race 2 Travis is at the Juice Factory for Race 3 Level 3 Locations *Jenny's Comic Shop *Ruthie's Cookie Shop *Bob E. Badger's *Gas Station *Patrick's Bowl-o-Rama *2 Chaz Burgers *Mr. Winthrop's Casino Trivia *On the Cover, Dr. F is driving his MySims Racing car. Category:Games